


We Are Young

by AFallenAngel121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFallenAngel121/pseuds/AFallenAngel121





	1. We Are Young

**Chapter 1**

The Burrow was full of laughter and fun, the Weasley's plus Harry and Hermione were crowded around the kitchen table full of Christmas spirit. The party was in full swing with some muggle music playing in the background. Hermione was sandwiched in between Harry and Ron, her breath being squeezed out of her, they had both grown over the summer, in more ways than one. Harry had finally had his growth spurt and was nearly as tall as Fred and George; he had also became more muscular which you could easily define through his shirt. Ron also had become more muscular, with the help of Quidditch and extra training with Harry.

The summer had been great for Hermione, she had spent more of her time with Ron, they went on dates to the park and moonlight strolls. He had been the most caring and sweetest guy Hermione had ever dated. Ron had catered to her every need and she knew that she loved him with all of her heart. But little did she know that, that was all about to change.

There was a sudden pop in the back garden and the 8 figures all froze in place, it had been over 2 years that Voldemort had been defeated and there were a few Death Eaters still in hiding but the Ministry were close to finding him."Fred,George and Bill. Come with me..Everyone else stay here and have your wands with you"

The 3 older brothers took out their wands and followed their Father out into the dark night,there was hardly a movement made as they all waited for some signal of such.But nothing came.A loud booming laugh echoed throughout the house and then Fred,George,Bill and their father all walked through the threshold once more.Although they weren't alone.

They were now followed by a hooded figure,Hermione's hand clenched tightly on her wand as if the intruder would attack at any moment."Arthur? What's going on"Molly looked at her husband worriedly and then back at the figure,

"Don't worry Mum.It's only me"Charlie Weasley lowered his hood and a dazzling grin illuminated his face.It took a few moments but there were squeals of delight from Ginny and Molly as they rushed forward to give the last Weasley brother a giant hug.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she studied the shortest Weasley brother, his arms were chizzled to perfection.His muscles were evident through the white shirt he had on.Charlie had the sleeves rolled up and when the light hit them Hermione saw the burns being reflected.But the burns had healed perfectly and now contrasted with his perfectly toned skin,she had only ever met Charlie once and that was at the Quidditch World Cup a few years ago.He had definitely changed....for the greater good. Hermione had hardly noticed that all of the Weasley's had greeted their brother and now they were parting.Charlie's eyes looked around the room and his gaze locked with Hermione's. She felt her breath hitch in her throat again as his dazzling grin returned to his face.

"And who do we have here?"Charlie gave a husky,chuckle which made Hermione go weak at the knees.

"Oh! Charlie? Don't you remember the one and only Miss Hermione Granger" Fred chuckled to himself earning a glare from Hermione. Charlie and Hermione shared a few intimate moments back at the World Cup but it was no surprise that he had forgot.He was working with freaking dragons after all!

"Hermione?! Is that really you?"Charlie's already dazzling smile hit a 250 kilowatt smile,just melting her heart altogether."It's great to see you again Mione"He grinned and pulled her into a bear hug. Hermione let out a small laugh as she carefully wrapped her arms around his neck.She took a deep breath and breathed in his cologne,he smelled of vanilla and chocolate with a hint of...pine.Strange.She had never smelt that concoction before.

"It's great to see you too Charlie"Hermione was surprised that she found her voice at all,she hardly managed to breath around the man let alone talk.Charlie pulled away to peck her cheek,causing Hermione to go a very bright shade of scarlet. There were booming laughs all around the kitchen as the Weasley's noticed Hermione's blush.She looked down feeling self conscious all of a sudden,Charlie chuckled and looked at his family.

"Let's leave the pretty girl alone.She's already had enough torture for one night,am I right?"

Fred decided that it was his turn to burst in,"Nope! She hasn't had enough torturing"his eyes sparkled with mischief and glee as he turned to his twin,"What do you say Gred?".

"I would agree with you Forge,our dear Hermione hasn't had enough torturing....We'll start tomorrow!"George grinned and then both he and Fred apparated out of the kitchen to work on their master plan.

"Thanks Charlie,you've just put me in for a lot of torture from Fred and George for god knows how long"Hermione playfully hit his arm and smirked but tried to hide it behind it.Charlie saw it in her eyes,saw the devious but playful glint.

"I'm sorry Hermione,would you very dearly forgive me?"he batted his eyes at her and grinned,showing her that two could play at this game.

"Of course I will Charlie...But you'll have to make it up to me"Hermione pecked his cheek,"Night all" and she bounced out of the kitchen..just like that.Charlie stood there,his mouth agape and a hot fluster creeping up his neck.

"Yeah..I think...I'll head to bed..too" Charlie glanced around before a similar 'pop' echoed throughout the kitchen.

Little did Hermione and Charlie know they left a very angry looking Ron standing in the kitchen.

\-------------------------------------

Charlie was having a very peaceful dream,he had sorely missed his own bed.During his dreams,a beautiful angel with pouting red lips and long, curled hair visited him.Her voice was barely a whisper but it was full of need for him. Charlie was suddenly pulled from his slumber by yelling."I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FRED WEASLEY!!"Charlie rubbed his tired eyes and groaned,it was 10 in the morning and Fred had already infuriated someone.That someone sounded just like...Hermione?

"It was only a joke Granger" Fred could barely talk through his laughter.

"YOU AND GEORGE ARE A PAIR OF BARBARIC ANIMALS!"Charlie chuckled softly and pulled on his pyjama pants,still trying to recover from the dream he just had.He pulled on his dressing gown and walked downstairs to eavesdrop.

"Oh come on Hermione! It was a prank! Learn to take a joke will you" George bit back a laugh as he hid behind his twin.

"This.Means.War"Hermione snarled and turned to storm up the stairs when she spotted Charlie lingering there.His mouth fell agape as he stared at her appearance. Hermione was covered in a purple goo which was now turning her skin a golden colour.

"Who's baking you at 180 degrees Mione? You're a nice,golden brown" Charlie grinned at her and let out a throaty chuckle.

"Not funny Charlie" She muttered.

"Is it not? I think it is...Or do you find this more funny...I'd gladly eat you any day Mione"Charlie grinned as he jumped the last few stairs,avoiding a punch from Hermione. No sooner had she begun walking up the stairs had she heard three booming laughs from the kitchen.

"Oh it is on like donkey kong"she muttered as she slammed the bathroom door.

Charlie had to admit,teasing Hermione was fun,he could definitely get used to this.Molly had prepared a banquet for breakfast due to the fact that Charlie was now home."So Charlie,dear,how long are you home for?"

Charlie grinned to himself as he took a drink of orange juice."About that"

Everyone's head turned to stare their brother,hoping and praying that he wouldn't have to leave just yet. Charlie stood up with a prominent grin on his handsome features."I'm moving back! I'm not working in Romania anymore" He grinned. Mrs. Weasley let out a giant squeal of delight and surprise,

"Oh my boy! You're coming home"she grinned and plastered his face with kisses.

"Oi! Mum! Leave some for Hermione" Fred catcalled,George roared with laughter at his twin while everyone turned to Hermione.

"Charlie? Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley looked between them.

"Yes Mum?"Charlie grinned like a wild cat,finally glad that he let Fred and George help him on an evil genius plan.

"What's this about you and Hermione?" Charlie pushed his chair out from under the table and walked around to Hermione.

"I guess it's out now..Mum.Me and Hermione are in love" Charlie grinned,he was always a great liar.One of the best as Fred called him.

"We just felt there was too much sexual tension between us.We couldn't bare it anymore. Hermione visited me over in Romania last summer and this escalated from there.It's been going strong for over a year now.And we couldn't be happier."Charlie grinned like a Cheshire cat while Fred and George held in their laughs.

Hermione sat there rigid like a rock as she felt Charlie place his hands on her shoulders,massaging them softly."Why didn't you tell me darling?" Mrs. Weasley smiled gleefully at the two."

We thought it wasn't the right time,with everything still going on and the Wizarding world still recovering from the war"Charlie sighed and kissed Hermione's hair for effect. Hermione's skin went from a snow white to a freaking tomato in less than second.She felt all eyes on her and the fact that Charlie was massaging her shoulders didn't help the situation either. She met Ron's eyes and saw betrayal,hurt and...pain. Her heart ached as she realised that Ron believed Charlie.

"Ohhh...I am so happy for you Charlie! You finally found someone special for you" Mrs. Weasley grinned and hugged her second eldest son and then grabbing Hermione in a tight,bear hug.The breath was knocked out of her and now she knew where the boys got their strength."T-Thank you Mrs. Weasley"She smiled nervously and shot a glare at Charlie who just winked and grinned.

 


	2. Sweet Revenge

 

**Chapter 2:**

Hermione stormed upstairs, positively furious with Charlie Weasley."How could he do that? Lying to his own mother!"

Ginny peered over her book to gaze at her best friend,wow...Hermione was seriously spitting steam."'Mione? You okay?"

Ginny put her book down gingerly. Hermione turned to Ginny,looking at her in surprise,all she wanted to do was vent and she hadn't even checked if the room was clear yet. "No I am not okay! Your insane Dragon tamer of a brother decided to lie to your Mother for the most unfathomable reason! He said we were dating! Dating! Me and Charlie Weasley dating! In the name of Merlin's left behind" Ginny blinked and stared at her,Charlie must have really put her in the mood because Hermione would never say anything like that.

"What exactly did he do 'Mione? "Hermione looked sadly at her best friend and sat down to tell her the story.It took Hermione a total of an hour to tell Ginny the story because she kept on cussing and swearing that she would hex Charlie into oblivion. Meanwhile,what Hermione didn't know was that Ginny agreed to let the Twins bug the room with their Extendable Ears,and as of right now,in the room right above Ginny's. The Twins and Charlie were on the floor, clutching their sides with laughter.

"Wow,Char! You really got her good" Fred high fived his favourite brother and continued to listen.

"I know! Who knew this would be her reaction" Charlie laughed loudly and wiped tears from his eyes.

"We definitely have to keep this going for as long as possible" Fred and George nodded,then without warning they got an evil glint in their eyes.

"Oh no! That look is not good"Charlie licked his lips nervously.

Whenever the twins got that look in their eyes nothing good ever came out of it.They both just grinned at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't worry Charlie boy"

"We won't make 'Mione...."

"Hate you,she'll..."

"Love you in the end,that is our..."

"Plan.So DEAL WITH IT!"

And with a loud pop the twins had apparated, Charlie shook his head he knew nothing good was going to come out of this situation. Meanwhile upstairs Hermione and Ginny were plotting revenge against said brother,they just knew how to get him good."So,that's the plan?" Ginny's face lit up with excitement as Hermione nodded

"Charlie is never going to know what's hit him" Hermione grinned

"We'll go shopping in Diagon Alley tomorrow around noon and we have to make sure to be back by 5pm." Ginny nodded once more and they climbed into their beds.

"Charlie is never going to know what he's got himself into" Hermione grinned as she stared up at the ceiling,soon enough the sound of Ginny snoring broke the silence. Hermione glanced over at her best friend and then climbed out of bed, taking the time now to go to the bathroom before the boys came back up. Just as she turned round from closing the door who did she manage to bump into? None other than Charlie.

"Speak of the devil" Charlie smirked,a twinkle in his eyes, Hermione had to be careful...that was his mischievous look.

"Charlie" she gave him a curt nod before swaying past him to go to the bathroom

"Have I done something wrong 'Mione?" Charlie bit back his laughter as he leaned against the wall, studying her firm but plump bottom.

"Yes you have Charlie. You have to lied to your Mother and you have insulted my intelligence and for that..I'm not speaking to you"she smirked.

"You're talking to me now" Charlie grinned,showing all his teeth. Hermione had begun walking back to the bathroom but not before making a very rude gesture at the tousled hair Weasley,just as she closed the door she caught his expression and let out a booming laugh.

Charlie Weasley was standing in the middle of the hallway with his mouth open catching flies."Goodnight Hermione"

\-------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up bright and early on Friday morning,she checked the alarm and saw that it was 7am. Time to put her plan into action."Ginny!" she hissed. Ginny's snores still echoed in the room and Hermione rolled her eyes. She softly walked across the cold wooden floor and poked Ginny in the side with her wand,

"Whaddya want 'Mione?"Ginny's mouth stretched into a yawn and Hermione had to stifle a laugh as she sat up, Ginny's hair was everywhere...She had to admit it was worse than her own in the mornings.

"It's time to put Plan Stun the Dragon into action" Hermione's eyes sparkled with excitement as she realised that this would be her first prank in a while, Ginny smiled at her best friend's new found excitement and clambered out of bed.

"Right,you get changed into something more...revealing while I create a diversion downstairs but put silencing charms on everyone's rooms apart from Charlies" Hermione nodded and got the suitcase from underneath her bed, she stifled a gasp as she saw the 'pjs' Ginny had given her.

"Who knew Ginny had such a dirty mind" Hermione giggled as she put on a pair of short boy shorts with a matching pink tank top, she looked in the mirror and gaped. The neck line was very low cut, almost plunging low enough till you saw the underwire of her lace bra. She grinned and nipped her cheeks for added effect. Only when did she hear Ginny's thundering voice did she run down quickly, hoping that she didn't bang into Charlie on the way. Hermione giggled as she took her place between the mess.

Ginny had decided that pretending Hermione had hurt herself while making food in her very revealing outfit would catch Charlie's attention. Ginny waved her wand and smirked as fake blood spread along Hermione's fingers, making it look as if she cut one of them. Hermione put on her face of pain and cradled her hand,no sooner than 30 seconds later did they hear a loud crash from upstairs and some cussing. Charlie Weasley had fallen out of bed,there were thundering footsteps."GINNY! What the bloody hell was that about?" Charlie burst into the kitchen with his wand directed at anywhere, his eyes still half closed and....shirtless.

Hermione's breath caught in the back of her throat as she stared at the very defined six pack on her 'lover'."Hermione cut her finger while she was making breakfast? I didn't know what to do and I'm not the best at healing spells. I thought yelling would wake someone up" Ginny shrugged and hid the smirk off her face.At the mention that Hermione was hurt Charlie's eyes bulged open and he was half way over to Hermione. And in that moment he took in what Hermione was wearing,his eye's widened as if he saw a Dementor and Hermione felt a blush creep up in her cheeks.

"Take a picture Charlie it'll last longer" Hermione smirked but immediately replaced with a pained expression as she cradled her hand closer to her chest.

Charlie felt his ears reddening and his neck burning up as he stepped closer to Hermione, he licked his lips nervously and gently took her hand in his. His hand accidentally brushed against Hermione's chest as he took her hand, causing him to flush scarlet."S-Sorry H-H-Hermione" he gulped and took her hand again, looking at the blood.

"Wow...You look as if you've cut yourself pretty bad" Hermione nodded softly and shifted her weight onto the other foot before 'accidentally' dropping her wand, she turned her back to Charlie and bent down to pick it up slowly. Charlie's eyes went to her perfectly plump arse and he felt the blood rushing to his southern regions.

Neither Hermione, Charlie or Ginny had noticed the twins sneaking down the stairs, they were now leaning against the door frame with smirks on their faces,"Feeling okay their Char? You seem...flushed" Fred's eyes glinted with glee as Charlie jumped out of his skin at the sudden appearance of the twins,

"Oh! F-Fred.G-George.I didn't know you two were....up"Charlie gulped as the twins faces broke out into grins and howls of laughter broke through the air.

"Are we _up_ Gred?"

"I don't think we are _up_ Forge?"

"But it seems like a certain other Weasley is _up_ "

"I agree Forge,I definitely agree"

Charlie blushed crimson now as he looked down and saw what that meant. _Oh dear lord! What this woman does to me!_ He took a deep breath and watched as Hermione slowly rolled upwards,"Sorry about that Char, I dropped my wand" She smirked sweetly,almost too sweetly for Charlie, and looked at her hand.

Ginny's cheeks reddened as she realised that she forgot to put a silencing charm on Fred and George's room."Hello Fred,Hello George" Hermione grinned at them."How are you this morning? I say doesn't it smell as if someone is chopping morning wood?" Hermione's lips twitched as the twin's eyes widened at her pun before they howled with laughed again. Charlie gulped, _She noticed.Crap! Shift! Shift! No one will notice if you shift! SHIFT!_ Charlie quickly positioned himself so no one else could notice his...problem.

"What's wrong Char? The blood flowed out of you" Fred clutched his sides at George's joke while Charlie flushed from embarrassment.

"I think someone needs a cold shower" Hermione looked at Charlie and winked, "And if you want...I could join you"she winked playfully before waving her wand at her hand.

"Thanks for the help Charlie"she grinned and walked away,swaying her hips.

"Oh! Hermione,you forgot Crookshanks" Ginny nodded to the ginger cat laying at Charlie's feet. She walked towards him again, a devilish smirk on her face as she bent forwards this time. Charlie almost groaned as he saw down her shirt, Fred and George began to howl with laughter again as the blood literally ran from their brother's face.

"Well Gred!"

"Well Forge"

"Looks like we have a hard problem on our hands"

That made the twins erupt in fits of laughter once more.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for this chapter being so...dirty-minded.I thought it'd be quite funny to have Charlie react this way as well as bringing in Fred and George.Those two never fail to amuse me xD**

 


	3. Lies, Lies and Deceit

**Chapter 3 –**

To say that breakfast was awkward the next morning was an understatement, the 6 young wizards and witches plus Charlie all sat at the table eating the wonderful breakfast Mrs Weasley had cooked up, Hermione was glaring at Charlie who was then glaring at Fred and George who were smirking like two Cheshire cats. Ginny glanced between them all and shook her head, already knowing what was going on. Her and Hermione needed to come up with a plan and fast; god knows what the Twins had planned already.

“Hermione, uh, it looks like you’re going to snap that fork in half...Is everything okay?” Ron asked uneasily, his mouth not full with food for once. Her eyes snapped over to him and then down to her fork, she sighed and placed it down before crossing her arms over her chest.

“Tut, tut Mione your boyfriend is at the table and you’ve barley spoken one word to him. That’s not very loving now is it” Fred smirked and leaned back in his chair, waiting for the kick off to happen. But what they didn’t realise was that Hermione and Ginny already had their own plan in action, and that was to do the same thing they were doing to them. Play along.

“Oh, I’m sorry” She batted her eye lids and leaned over the table, placing a kiss on a shocked Charlie’s cheek. “It’s just, I was so upset with Charlie revealing our secret last night that I didn’t want to talk to him until he properly apologised” She shot Charlie a too sweet smile before glancing at the shocked faces.

“So..Wait? You and Charlie are really together?!” Ron spat, his ears turning red, Harry gulped and moved his seat slightly away from his best friend.

“Yes Ron, we are. Why? Do you have a problem with it?” She raised an eyebrow; Ron gripped the table tightly as he glared at his boyfriend and his supposed-to-be girlfriend.

“Of course I do! Charlie shouldn’t be dating you! You’re off limits! You're mine!”

If it was even possible the people at the table grew even quieter, they all knew the ‘off limit’ and 'you're mine' remark from Ron was not the right thing to say and as Hermione pushed her chair back from the table and stood up, her eyes red with anger, they knew Ron was in for trouble. “Off limits am I ickle Ronnikins?” She snarled.

“Is little baby Ron upset that his favourite chew toy might have interested someone else?! Is he upset that maybe, just maybe, someone else see’s the worth in me more than you do! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OFF LIMITS RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY? YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT. AND DON’T JUST SIT THERE AND CLAIM THAT YOU DO BECAUSE YOU DON’T! YOU DIDN’T EVEN REALISE I WAS A GIRL UNTIL 5TH YEAR AND WHEN VIKTOR BLOODY KRUM ASKED ME TO THE YULE BULL!” The group’s eyes widened and Charlie along with the twins both moved to pull Hermione away from the table after they noticed her hand itching towards her wand.

“I am a girl, I have feelings! Why don’t you pull your head from your arse and realise that I have feelings too! I may not be the prettiest of the girls, but I am the smartest and I know that guys like you Ronald are not worth one minute of my time. So here’s a few words for you. I’m done with you. And in the name of Merlin's left saggy behind, go do one!” Hermione yanked her arms from Charlie and Fred’s before storming outside, tears flowing from her eyes.

All eyes turned to Ron whose freckles were more prominent against his now pale skin; did Hermione really feel that way? He never realised how much he hurt her by not noticing anything about her. “You’re really in for it now Ron, poor Hermione has had to deal with all sorts of rubbish during Hogwarts and now she has to deal with you giving her a rough time about Charlie? Grow up” Fred and George glared at their brother before walking out the door Hermione just ran out of with Ginny. Charlie just shook his head and said one word to him.

“Idiot”

 


	4. Say Something

**Chapter 4**

“Honestly Hermione, don’t listen to my prat of a brother, he obviously doesn’t have a clue about girls, and is stupid enough to believe that something is going on between you and Charlie” Ginny scoffed.

Hermione had holed herself up in her and Ginny’s room after what seemed to be a disastrous breakfast, not only were the Twins and Charlie trying to get back at her for trying to get back at them (confusing I know) but now her own boyfriend believed that she was sleeping with Charlie! Okay, Charlie may be hot and the scars along his arms and down his chest just made him seem that more appealing, plus he was smart which was always a plus in Hermione’s book....Getting off track! But it killed her knowing that Ron didn’t believe her, his own girlfriend.

“It just hurts, I’m really kicking myself Ginny for saying those things at breakfast...I know that we’re trying to get back at the twins and Charlie but saying that Charlie was my boyfriend and seeing how upset Ron got...It killed me, I need to tell him but I don’t think he’s even going to believe me” Hermione wiped her eyes as the tears began to fall again, Ginny winced at the pain she felt in her chest, her heart was breaking for her best friend, she was going to kill her brothers for this!

“Do you really think that’s the best idea Mione? You don’t know how Ron will act...or do”

“Whatever happens, I’ve made my bed and now I’ll lie in it, but as long as Ron knows the truth that will put my mind to ease” Hermione sighed and pushed herself up and off the bed, she smoothed down her top and walked out of the bedroom and over to Harry and Ron’s, she knocked lightly. It was a moment or two before the door opened and there stood Harry.

“Oh, hey Mione. I’ll...uh...give you two a moment” Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously as he shuffled through the door and past Hermione. She sighed and stepped in, closing the door behind her before turning to face her real boyfriend who seemed to find the wall more interesting than her.

“Are you going to speak to me or just stare at the wall all day?” Hermione asked calmly

“The wall might actually be more faithful than some people I know” Ron spat, Hermione was taken aback, she knew Ron took his brothers but seriously but this....this just hurt.

“Are you kidding me Ronald?! Do you actually think for one minute Charlie and I are actually together?” She hissed, this time it was Ron taken aback. He peeled his eyes off the wall and looked at his girlfriend, anger and hurt in her eyes, but it was nothing compared to what he felt.

“Well you pretty much confirmed it at breakfast so...Yeah! Of course I do!”

Hermione laughed, not a laugh as in it was funny but a bitter one. “I can’t believe you Ronald, after all the fights we’ve had and the disagreements. The fact I took you back after what you done! You are trying to call me on doing the same thing to you as you done to me? You can’t tell that the twins and Charlie are trying to play a joke? You should know them since they’re your prankster brothers! Plus when have I ever seen Charlie? Oh how about the times we’ve been at the burrow and he’s been here for the numerous special occasions, oh yes because every time I saw him I snuck off and slept with him somewhere while you were in the same house! Are you that gullible! Honestly....” Hermione spun around after her speech, not wanting to let him see her cry, she wasn’t going to be weak on front of him, not anymore.

Meanwhile the couple failed to notice the slight shimmer of a barely there string which was connected to an Extendable Ear to which Ginny was listening to, she really was going to kill her brothers for this, plus she was going to kill Ron for even doing something like that to Hermione!

Ron stood up, fists clenched and his jaw set. “Oh come off it Hermione! I saw how you were drooling all over Charlie when he first arrived and you haven’t stopped! I’m your boyfriend! I’m the one you should be drooling over!” He growled and walked to her. Hermione turned round again and flinched at how close Ron was to her, she took a breath and stepped back

“How can I drool over you after what you done Ron?! I can’t.....I just can’t.” Hermione sniffed, those buried feelings she had been hiding for so long were now fighting to come out. “Every time I even try all I can imagine is her in your arms, you kissing her everywhere and whispering sweet things in her ear....I would never do that to you Ron, you should know that by now. Do you not remember what I told you the first time we started dating” Hermione wiped her eyes and crossed her arms, staring at Ron, watching and anticipating any change in mood. But he was just staring at her, not sure what to say or do, it did kill him that he done that to Hermione but...he didn’t regret it, not one bit, he didn’t know how to put it but he loved Hermione, but he wasn’t in love with her.

“I’m sorry Hermione...I didn’t think” Ron whispered

“No...You didn’t. You were just being the prat that you are” She sighed and sat down on the bed

Ron ran a hand through his hair and frowned, knowing what he was going to have to do. “Hermione, look. I realise now that I took things a bit too far downstairs, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you, I was just being touchy and protective” He sat down beside her. “But...After what I done before, with Lavender, I don’t regret it...And I know that you know I don’t, that’s why you’ve been trying so hard to forgive me but Mione...I can’t do this anymore”

Hermione felt her heart breaking as he spoke, she raised her head and looked him in the eyes, nothing but the truth, he was sad yes but she could see the relief in his eyes, the happiness that the words were bringing him. She was crushed, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Tears started to fall as knew what this meant.

“I’m sorry Hermione but I’m not in love with you”

That was the last thing she heard Ron say before she ran from the room, she didn’t car as she ran out the door that she knocked Ginny down, she didn’t care that as she ran out of the house that 3 alarmed Weasley brothers were watching, and she certainly didn’t care that a certain dragon tamer felt like this was all his fault...his and his brothers.

\-----------

It had been hours since anyone had saw Hermione and now it was beginning to grow dark, Ginny, Charlie, the twins and Harry all sat in the living room, trying to figure out what happened. That and Ginny was trying her best not to slap 3 of them silly. “Ginny did she say anything to you?” Charlie asked, concern etched on his face.

“No, she didn’t...” She paused, debating whether or not to tell them, they all picked up on this however

“Ginny” George began

“What do you know” Fred finished, she groaned, stupid twins and their perceptiveness

“Okay, well...I used the extendable ears to eavesdrop and what I heard wasn’t pretty” She started, holding Harry’s hand in her own. “Hermione basically started asking Ron what happened at breakfast and it was obvious that Ron believed you all about the prank you’s were trying to get over on her, Hermione was trying to talk him out of it but he wouldn’t budge and then something weird happened...” She chewed her lip and glanced at Harry, wondering if he knew about it.

“What happened?” Charlie pressed

“She brought something up that I don’t think anyone knows so please don’t bring this up...I swear I will bat bogey hex you all into oblivion if you tell her” Her brothers gulped and nodded, no one wanted to be on the receiving end of Ginny’s bat bogey hex. “Anyway, she mentioned how Ron had cheated on her with Lavender.....” Her brothers and Harry cut her off

“WHAT?!”

“Yeah, little Ronnie had his cake and ate it alright”

“Why that little...I’m going to kill him” Charlie growled and went to stand, only to be pulled back down by the twins

“Listen! Things got worse from there, they talked about it and how every time Hermione tried to kiss him or hold him, she could only picture him doing that with Lavender, and then how she would never do that to him, since that was what he thought she was doing with Charlie” Ginny glared at the three Weasley men in the room before continuing. “And Ron decided that that was the perfect time to end things with Hermione, so he broke up with her” She finished, the room falling into silence

“They broke up?” George whispered, a feeling of guilt settling into his stomach, he glanced at Fred and saw that he was feeling it too. They had a part to play in this and it felt horrible.

“Yeah, they broke up. And I take it that’s why we haven’t saw Hermione since” Ginny sighed and rested her head on Harry’s shoulder, wondering just where her best friend could be. Charlie however stayed silent, everything processing in his mind when it came to him, the place that she’d be.

"I know where she is” He stated, standing up and going to the door. “No one follow, I need to talk to Hermione on my own” He sighed and walked out the door, probably sealing his own fate too.

 


	5. Broken Hearted Girl

**Chapter 5 -**

Hermione sighed as she looked up into the sky she never could seem to get it right with boys, they all seemed to have the emotional range of a teaspoon but Ron, he was the worst. She truly had thought he loved her, he treated her like he did. Maybe there was a time when he was but then whenever Lavender came into the picture he threw it all away for a hotter girl. "Stop being stupid Hermione, he never loved you. No one ever does" She sighed and looked down into the water, being at the Burrow always meant discovering new places, they place was so large that everyday felt a brand new adventure, but after discovering the secret garden on her first time here, she never forgot it and didn't want to find anywhere better. This was her sanctuary, somewhere no one could find her. Well that's what she hoped at least.

Life shouldn't be about boys she knew that, life was full of challenges and puzzles that needed solving, but she was a girl and she had feelings, she just wanted to be like everyone else with a boyfriend and a happy relationship and maybe she would have had that if she had 'grown up' at Hogwarts, changed her hair and her style. Maybe more people would have been interested in her then. Maybe even Cormac McLaggen would have been a better choice for her than Ron, she should have never allowed herself to fall for Ron, that was one of the biggest mistakes she made. Time after time he hurt but Hermione being so naive and innocent forgave him time and time again, it wasn't fair.

"I just want to be loved"

\----------

Charlie opened the doors of the wardrobe softly, pushed the clothes back and stepped inside, shutting them gently again before spotting Hermione sitting by the pond. He smiled, of course she would find it, she was the brightest witch of her age. Usually this would be a place of retreat and peacefulness, but now the peacefulness turned into sadness, the room responded to Hermione's feelings and instead of hearing birds chirping and seeing the sun rise, the birds were sitting silent on the trees and dark clouds blocked the sun. It made Charlie feel gulity for taking the prank so far, he and the twins honestly hadn't meant to break Hermione and Ron up, that was never their intention...Well, the twins anyway. Deep down Charlie always knew Ron wasn't right for Hermione, and that wasn't just because he had a slight crush on her, but Ron's emotional depth and lack of knowledge would always cause barriers between them. Hermione needed someone who understand what she said, and who could actually reciprocate her feelings. Ron couldn't do, he was too absorbed in his own thoughts and feelings, always wanting what was best for him.

"I just want to be loved"

His heart broke as he heard how torn she was, Ron would definitely pay whenever he got the chance to lay his hands on him. Brother yes, but no guy ever cheats on a girl, especially not Hermione, if Mrs Weasley found out about this Ron would be de-gnoming for the garden for well over a year.

"Hermione?" she jumped at the sound of his voice and he bit back a chuckle

"Charlie, you scared me" She sighed

"Sorry didn't mean to intrude, everyone was worried and I was the only one who knew where you might be" He shrugged and took a place on the grass beside her.

"How did you know I was here?" She raised an eyebrow, she thought no one knew about this place

"I found it when I was a kid, Dad brought this manky old wardrobe home from work one year, and placed it in the garden for some unknown reason. I think he thought it was broke but never got around to fixing it, unbeknown to him though it's a magical wardrobe with a hidden garden inside as you can see" He smiled and glanced round, remembering the various times he had visited it over the tears.

"Good old Mr Weasley" Hermione laughed softly, a brief silence falling between them.

"Ginny told us what happened" Charlie frowned as he saw her winch, "I'm sorry to bring it up but...I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Most of us want to lay into Ron whenever we see him but he has conveniently went missing" Hermione rolled her eyes before looking him in the eye

"Honestly Charlie I have been better, I just regret not breaking up with him the first chance I could which was when I found out about him and Lavender, I have never felt more humiliated or stupid in my life. I don't even know why I gave him a second chance" She sniffed

"It's because you were in love Mione, everyone who is in love makes stupid mistakes"

"I was in love, he wasn't. He turned round to me and told me that he didn't regret cheating with Lavender"

Charlie frowned, anger bubbling inside of him at the sheer stupidity of his brother, he wrapped an arm around her and shuffled closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "He's a git Mione, he doesn't know what he's missing"

"Obviously nothing, I mean look at me Charlie, I'm nothing compared to Lavender Brown" Hermione looked down at herself clad in skinny jeans, converse and an old jumper. "I'm just a plain Jane" Charlie scoffed, making Hermione look at him with a curious expression.

"Did Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, just call herself a plain Jane?" She nodded and Charlie laughed.

"Hermione there is nothing 'plain Jane' about you, I swear to you. Lavender Brown is just a ditsy, oblivious girl who thinks she is something special when she really isn't. I would much rather be with you than her any day. You are far more special, gentle, kind hearted and beautiful than she ever could be" Charlie smiled, his heart hammering against his chest. He was so close to admitting his feelings but he knew he couldn't, not right now anyway. They weren't even broke up a day and he was already wanting to be with Hermione, but he knew she needed time and that was alright with him.

"Thanks Charlie, but I doubt..."

Charlie cut her off, "You don't doubt anything Hermione Granger, I won't allow you too" She rolled her eyes and smiled

"Okay Charlie, okay"

"Honestly I will, if you ever doubt yourself I will kick your cute butt into Timbuktu" He laughed, his cheeks flushing when he realised he said 'cute butt', but he didn't take notice of the bright pink blush on Hermione's cheeks either.

This was going to be an interesting stay at the Burrow

 


	6. Start Anew

Things the next day weren't any better, Ron and Hermione weren't talking...or rather they were avoiding each other after their break up, breakfast was a tense affair, everyone pretty much knew the argument and the break up that followed. It wasn't that they didn't want to talk to each other they both just needed some time to move on. Harry was now in the awkward position of having to spend time separately with each of them to make it look like he wasn't taking sides. Fred and George were glancing at each other, both feeling slightly guilty for instigating the whole prank, but by the sounds of Hermione and Ron's break up it was a long time coming.

Mrs Weasley glanced around the table worriedly,breakfast was usually an exciting and busy time in the Burrow, just what could have happened to make everyone silent? She pursed her lips before taking a sip of her coffee. She would have to get to the bottom of this. When breakfast was finished, she stood up, and whisked the dishes off to the sink. "Off you go everyone, time to get the day started" She smiled and watched as her family began to disappear one by one, but before Hermione could leave Mrs Weasley placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "Hermione dear, could you stay for a moment?"

Hermione blinked, her heart hammering in her chest, she should have known this was coming, "S-Sure Mrs Weasley" She smiled a little

Once everyone had vacated the kitchen Mrs Weasley closed the door and made sure to put a silencing charm on it, she knew the twins and Ginny would want to eavesdrop but this was certainly not a conversation for others to listen into. Mrs Weasley sat down at the table and waved her wand, not a moment later two cups of tea were sitting on front of her and Hermione. "Now, tell me what's going on dear"

"Going on?" Hermione questioned, trying to seem innocent but she should have known that wouldn't work on Mrs Weasley

"Yes, because breakfast today was certainly different than it has been to previous ones. You and Ron weren't sitting together, Harry looked awkward, Ginny said and the twins both looked guilty. That has raised some suspicions with me"

Hermione sighed, why did Mrs Weasley have to be so observant?, it was best to go with the truth, she didn't want to get into trouble for lying, so she began to recount the events that had happened over the past few days since Charlie's arrival. "....And then he told me that he didn't regret cheating on me with Lavender"

Molly couldn't believe what she was hearing, her youngest son had cheated on Hermione? How could anyone cheat she didn't know, but how could Ron cheat on Hermione? She was one of the most brightest and loveliest girls she had ever met, Ron had thrown away what could have been a brilliant and loving relationship. "Oh Hermione, dear, I am so sorry for what Ron has put you threw. I promise you I will be having a very stern talking to with him. He obviously didn't appreciate everything you done for him inside and outside of Hogwarts"

"Thank you Mrs Weasley, I really appreciate it, I'm sorry if I've ruined everything. I didn't mean too..." Hermione whispered

"Don't be silly! You haven't ruined anything, if anyone has ruined anything it's that son of mine. Now, you run along, I'm sure Ginny will be wanting to know what we're talking about" Molly smiled, knowing her only daughter would be wanting all of the gossip. She gave Hermione a quick hug before removing the silencing charm of the room.

Hermione sighed in relief as she left the kitchen, that had went better than she had thought, much to her anticipation Ginny and the twins were waiting outside the kitchen looking rather annoyed that they couldn't eavesdrop. "What happened Mione? Does Mum know?"

"Of course she knows Gin, it's your Mum, she knows everything. And it went well, Ron is in for a very interesting conversation with your Mother later so I'm sure you'll want to listen to that, I bet she will 'forget' to put up the silencing charm she had on the door" Hermione chuckled softly, oh how she would love to see Ron's face in that conversation. He wouldn't be expecting it at all. A small cough brought her out of her thoughts and she glanced over to Fred and George who were now looking very sheepish and not at all themselves. "Listen Mione..." Fred began

"We just want to apologise..." George sighed

"For everything we've done..."

"The pranks..."

"Breakfast..."

"We didn't mean for you and Ron to break up..."

"We never thought that it would go that far..."

"And we didn't expect for you to play along so well!" George chuckled a bit

"Very well played Miss Granger.." Fred winked

"But yes...We just want to say that..."

"We're very sorry" Hermione felt her heart swell, she knew Fred and George hardly ever said sorry, unless it was to their Mother or if they had truly played a horrible prank.

"It's okay Fred and George. I know you two were just trying to have your fun, and I for once wanted to show that I was more than goody-two-shoes and bookworm. I admit it did go further then we all expected but it was fun while it lasted, and for the record you have no reason to apologise. I should have broke up with Ron long ago, after he first cheated on me but I was naive and wanted to be loved that I was willingly to look past his flaws. It was my mistake for not breaking up with him in the first place, your pranks just helped put the ball in motion" Hermione smiled and gave the twins hugs.

"Thanks Mione" They grinned before running back off up the stairs

"Are you really feeling okay?" Ginny asked quietly as they went to sit in the living room where Harry and Charlie were, neither of them noticed the sudden tinge of pink in the second eldest Weasley's face

"You know what...I am" Hermione smiled, "I feel free, like there's not a weight on my shoulders any more. I suppose trying to stay with Ron after everything it was taking a toll on me, now that it's done I can enjoy being myself again"

Ginny grinned and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, "I'm glad to here it...So...When can we go shopping?" she joked


	7. Harmony At Last

Hermione closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of the sun on her face, she took a deep breath and let all of the drama that had happened over the past few days leave her mind. Her hands wrapped tightly around the rope on either side of her and she pushed her feet forward, giving herself momentum as she swung forward, feeling the rush of air on her skin. Hermione couldn't help but let out a carefree laugh as she continued to swing back and forth. This was one of the many reasons why she loved the Weasley's garden, there had been many times when she had came out here to sit and swing, it helped her clear her mind.

Hermione was having so much fun that she didn't hear the door open and shut behind her, Charlie stepped out, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness and he couldn't help but smile as he saw her finally relax and have fun. He knew that a lot of the drama had been his fault, he and the twins had taken the joke too far and he wanted to apologise to Hermione.

He stepped closer to her, noticing that she had slowly started to slow down. "Hermione?"

Hermione jumped, her eyes immediately opening to search for the intruder, her posture relaxed as she saw Charlie standing not too far from where she was. "Oh Charlie, you scared me" She sighed, but a small smile was on her face so Charlie knew she wouldn't be reaching for her wand any time soon.

"Sorry" Charlie smiled, running a hand through his hair. "Listen, I just wanted to apologise for everything. I know we already had talked a few days ago but I realised that I never told you how sorry I was for taking the joke too far. I honestly don't know what happened, but when the twins get involved I can't help but get involved" He gave her a shy smile

Hermione giggled, "It's okay Charlie, like I told the twins you don't have to worry about apologising. I know you guys were just trying to have a bit of fun, even though I was a bit mad when it first happened. But maybe it was all a blessing in disguise, it finally dawned on me that me and Ron just weren't meant to be"

Charlie blinked, he was a bit taken aback from Hermione's reaction, but he nodded and smiled. "Well, thank you for forgiving us Hermione. We'll try to behave ourselves throughout the rest of your stay"

"I like the jokes Charlie! I really do, it took me a while because the whole way during school I was giving Fred and George a hard time, but they cheer me up and everyone knows that after the second Wizarding war everyone can use a good joke"

Charlie nodded in agreement, "Hear! Hear!" He raised his fist in the air, giving Hermione a mischievous grin which only made her burst into a fit of giggles.

"Let's go back in, shall we?" Charlie smiled and extended his arm to Hermione, she glanced at it for a moment before nodding and slipping her arm into his and walked back to the Burrow.

Hermione shivered in delight as the warmth of the Burrow enveloped her, she glanced around the kitchen and found that the twins and Ginny had found themselves suddenly looking curiously around the kitchen. "Hey guys" She smiled and took a seat beside Ginny, not noticing the mischievous look that Fred, George and Ginny were all sending together.

"Hey Mione, Charlie" Ginny smiled, drumming her fingers on the wooden table.

"Did we miss something?" Charlie asked

Fred shook his head, "Not yet dear brother..."

"Mother is home" George continued, a twinkle in his eye

"And so is Ron" Ginny grinned

Charlie looked at Hermione, they were confused for a moment or two before it dawned on them. Ron had conveniently been avoiding Mrs Weasley ever since the truth came out and the break up happened. Ron had been, possibly for the first time, one of the first people out of the Burrow in the mornings and the last to come home, ensuring that whatever time he came home out that Mr and Mrs Weasley were in bed.

"And Mother is just on her way up to Ron's bedroom as we speak" Fred chuckled, twirling something small in his hands. Hermione who had picked up on this began to smile.

"So Fred, dare I assume that what you have in your hand is in fact an Extendable Ear?" Hermione grinned

"Why this little thing?" Fred chuckled and held up the pink Extendable Ear, "Yes it is my dear bookworm, and we were just about to listen as Mother is about to enter Ron's bedroom"

Hermione's eyes widened but huddle in close to the group as Fred waved his wand to amplify the sound, it was silent for a moment but soon enough they heard the bedroom door open.

"Mum!" Ron squeaked, almost sounding like a terrified rat trying to get away from a cat.

"Ronald" Molly's tone was soft, but the look she was giving Ron was the ultimate scornful look that one of the children got when they had done something so cruel. Ron gulped, he had been on the receiving end of his mother's anger a fair few times, the most notable time being when she had sent in a Howler at Hogwarts, he had been so afraid and humiliated at the same time. He didn't know what was worse, his mother shouting in Howler form or being present in front of her for the shouting.

"How dare you!" Molly yelled, the anger flowing through her.

The group downstairs jumped slightly at the sudden burst of anger that Molly had, Fred wisely turned the volume down again with his wand. He didn't want anyone going deaf.

"Hermione is practically part of this family and you go and treat her like some scallywag from the street! I am ashamed of you Ronald Bilius Weasley. Have your father and I not raised you to be a respectful gentleman? Not only towards women but to your friends and family?"

Ron gulped and pressed his back firmly to the wall, he glanced at his Mum's hands just to make sure she didn't have her wand her because if she did, Ron was afraid he would be on the end of a nasty jinx. "I-I'm sorry Mum!"

"You're sorry?" She breathed, her nostrils flaring in disappointment and anger. "Is that all you've got to be, is sorry? Did you not think about what this would do to Hermione? Did you not think about the consequences? Honestly Ron, after everything that you three have been through you decided to throw it all away with some...some...floozy!" Molly shook her head, she had been disappointed before but never this disappointed. She just couldn't believe that Ron would put someone they loved through this.

"Lavender isn't a floozy Mum" Ron sighed

"Don't you dare try to make any of this better by telling me about her Ronald. I don't want to hear it. If anything, that would make it worse" Molly glared at her son. "You have seriously got to consider other people's feelings too Ron, it isn't always just about you! Now, there better not be any more of your shenanigans in this house. You have put poor Hermione through enough..."

Ron attempted to interrupt her, trying to complain about the so called prank that the twins and Charlie had going on with Hermione and Ginny, but one glare from his Mother said it all and he closed his mouth before he made things worse. "I don't want anymore talk of this. I want everything to be as it was, or close to how it was if it can. This house is meant to be full of love and happiness. I do not want any more arguments. Is that understood?"

Ron nodded silently, too afraid to speak.

"Good" Molly nodded, glancing around his room and wrinkling her nose. "Now, I think your punishment ought to be that you tidy you room and get rid of whatever that god awful stench is" Molly picked up his wand from the bed, slipping it into her apron with a smile. "And I think doing it without magic will ought to make you think long and hard about your actions Ronald. When you're finished you can have this back"

And with that, Molly turned away from Ron and walked out of the room, closing the door with a resounding bang just to make sure Ron jumped. Ron glanced around his room with a frown on his face. "This is going to take forever" He muttered as he slowly began to pick up his dirty laundry from the floor and put it into the hamper instead.

Fred wrapped up the extendable ears just as Molly came through the door, she jumped in surprise as she saw the young adults gathered round the table. "I was wondering why it was so quiet down here" She gave them a curious look, lingering on Fred and George for a moment, of course she knew they would be listening but just this once, she would let them away with it. "Right then, dinner will be made shortly so out you all go and amuse yourselves while I start cooking" Molly smiled and ushered them out of the kitchen, closing the door behind them so they knew not to intrude her while she was cooking.

"Well, that was..." Fred started

"Something, poor Ron didn't know how to react" George chuckled

"I say he's gotten what he's deserved" Hermione smiled, sitting down in her favourite spot on the Weasley couch and watched as the others began to amuse themselves. She sighed in content, after today she felt a bit lighter. She just hoped it would last. But knowing their luck, it wouldn't.

 


	8. Time To Say Goodbye

Charlie sighed as he stared at the letter in his hands, he knew this day had been coming but he hoped it hadn't been so soon. In his hands was a sheet of crisp parchment, the emblem of the front was stamped in a deep, fiery red and the symbol was of a dragon. He was being called back to the reserve. He had been having that much fun with his family, along with Hermione and Harry over the past couple of weeks he didn't want his leave to come to an end. Even though he had left Romania, a new English reserve had opened up and he had been made the Head Keeper. An honour that was, and it had been something he had been working hard towards ever since he began his training.

The only problem was how was he going to tell Hermione and his Mother. Hermione and himself had been getting on very well over the last weeks, considering the circumstances with her and Ron's break up. He thought she had been seeking solace in him at first but soon grew to learn that she very much enjoyed his company, just as much as he had enjoyed hers. But now receiving this letter was going to through a spanner in the works. He thought it best to tell Hermione first, that way he could gauge her reaction and to some extent try and gauge her feelings towards him.

Charlie slowly walked through the Burrow, not keen on finding her so quickly, that would just result in having to tell her soon. As he walked past the living room to get to the stairs, the rest of his siblings were occupying themselves. It was the same routine they all fell into when everyone was back together, they were just all that comfortable that they didn't have to speak to each other they could just enjoy the silence. Although, it hadn't been like that when they were younger, the noise could have woken up a dragon.

Eventually Charlie found Hermione in Ginny's room, the door had been left open a sliver so as he walked past he caught the familiar brown hair he could grown to love. He gently knocked on the door and pushed it open, seeing Hermione close over a book quickly. "Am I interrupting your reading?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "Not at all Charlie. You can come in and sit down, this is your sister's bedroom"

Charlie took a place on Ginny's bed and looked around, "I know, but it always felt...weird coming in her when Ginny wasn't here. I felt like I was invading her privacy"

"Nervous of Ginny are we?" Hermione smirked as the tops of Charlie's ears went pink.

"Me? Nervous of Ginny?" Charlie let out a nervous chuckle before nodding. "Of course I am, have you seen her bat bogey hex?"

"Touche Mr Weasley, touche"

A silence fell between them both, neither were quite sure what to say and Charlie felt his heart hammering inside of his chest. He always hated having to tell the people he cared about that he was leaving. Although this time the reserve was in England so it wasn't far at all. "Hermione, I have something I need to tell you"

Hermione's interest peeked at this, just what could he need to tell her? When she didn't say anything Charlie continued on. "Well, as you know I've left the Romanian reserve" Hermione nodded, still listening intently. Charlie could just imagine she listened with this much interest in one of her classes back at Hogwarts. "But what I didn't mention was that I've got a new job, at a new reserve"

Hermione's face fell ever so slightly as she stared at Charlie, he was going to be leaving again. And to who knows where this time. She couldn't help but feel deflated at the news, but before Charlie could truly read her expression she grinned at him. "Oh Charlie! That's great. Where is the reserve?"

"It's actually based here in England. So it's not far really, but I'll probably not be around the Burrow much while I'm getting settled in. They've made me Head Keeper so there's a lot more rigorous training to do before I start the post so I'll be leaving in a weeks time" Charlie held his breath, trying to see through Hermione at her expression. But he couldn't read anything. Maybe she didn't like him more than a friend? He internally winced at that thought.

Hermione gulped but still kept her smile, "Congratulations Charlie, that's wonderful" She got up from where she was sitting and walked over to him, giving him a tight hug. Embracing the smell of her now favourite shampoo, musk with a hint of vanilla. "You'll do wonderful. You deserve to be Head Keeper after all the years you've been working in Romania. And even though you'll not be staying at the Burrow that often you can always floo over when you like. I'm sure your Mother is still going to be delighted that you'll still be in the country"

 _But what about you? What do you really think?_ Charlie thought to himself. "Thanks Hermione" He smiled, ruffling his hand through his dishevelled hair while debating on whether or not to tell her about his feelings for her. But then if he did, he'd be risking their friendship and he had grown to care for Hermione a great deal. He wouldn't want to ruin anything.

"Well, uh. I better be going to tell my Mum" Charlie stood up, coughing slightly and lingering for a moment, waiting for her to say something else.

"Good luck Charlie, I'm sure she'll not be too upset" Hermione gave him that too sweet of a smile again. Every fibre in her being was telling her to shout out her feelings, or just stand up and snog the face off of him. But she didn't want to make a fool of herself. She had done that too often and she wasn't willing to risk it with Charlie.

Charlie nodded at her reply and left the room, feeling dejected and slightly alone. Telling his mother could wait, for now he just wanted to be alone. He walked back to his room and was pleasantly surprised to find his older brother, Bill, waiting for him.

 


	9. Not A Goodbye

_'It hurts when you have someone in your heart but you can't have them in your arms'_

Charlie stalked past Bill and flopped down onto his bed, feeling rather rejected after his talk with Hermione. He covered his face with his pillow and began to wallow in his own self pity, of course he felt like he didn't really have the right to considering Hermione didn't know how felt and he didn't know if he could tell her after everything that happened with Ron.

"Charlie? You okay?" Bill frowned, leaning against the wall and staring at his younger brother. Charlie muttered a reply through the reply and Bill shook his head.

"Could you repeat that? I couldn't quite hear you through the pillow"

Charlie groaned and took the pillow off his face, "I told Hermione that I was leaving"

Bill nodded in understanding, "And?"

Charlie glowered at him, "And? She doesn't care! She doesn't care that I have to leave for work. She just said 'Congratulations Charlie! That's wonderful and that was it. She told me that I was going to do a wonderful job and that Mum was still going to be pleased that I'll not be leaving the country again"

Bill had to fight the urge not to smile at his love sick brother. "Well Charlie, firstly Hermione doesn't know how you feel and you don't know how she feels about you either. So her response is completely justified and you know, she could be genuinely happy for you being able to stay here and still get to see everyone"

Charlie sighed, he always hated when Bill was right.

"And secondly, as you so pointed out, you're staying in the country. You'll still be able to come over here every other day to see her. You're not moving away so stop wallowing in your own self pity, if you do decide to tell Hermione how you feel then you have plenty of time. She's still here isn't she?"

Charlie let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and nodded at Bill, "I suppose you're right as always. It's...hard. I don't know how she feels and even if she does feel the same way then I don't know if we would ever pursue things after how everything went with Ron. I don't want to seem like the big brother who stole away his girlfriend. It was because of me that they broke up in the first place"

Bill placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze and giving his brother a reassuring smile. "Believe me Char, their break up was in the making for a long time. Personally, to me, they weren't suited for each other. Hermione is the brightest witch of her age, and no offence to our dear brother but he's got a few tools missing from the tool box if you know what I mean"

Charlie had to bite back laughter at that, they weren't trying to be mean about Ron of course, but he hasn't had the best track record with relationships. Bill was right though as long as Hermione was at the burrow he could always come and visit, spend more time with her and get to know her more, maybe once he got to spend more time with her he'd be able to gauge how she felt towards him.

"Okay Bill, we'll take it one step at a time. I'll not tell her how I feel and I'll wait. As you said, it's not like she'll be leaving or anything"

"That's the spirit Charlie!"

\-------------------------

The next day was a tense affair as it was the day Charlie had to leave for his new job, and even though he wasn't going back to Romania his Mother still made him a leaving breakfast, made up of all of his favourite things. Hermione had sat beside him during breakfast and they talked amicably about various subjects, mostly about his job though and what it would entail. Hermione had asked Charlie if he would try to get a picture of one of the dragon's for her if the opportunity arose and Charlie promised he would try. It was always tough to get pictures of dragon's but he would try anything for her. He just hoped he wasn't making a mistake by not telling her how he felt.

After breakfast he helped his Mother clean up, said his goodbyes to his family and got his things ready to go. As he was standing on front of the floo, ready to go, Hermione appeared behind him, a sad smile on her face and a letter in her hand

"I hope you have a wonderful time Charlie. Don't get too many burns this time!"

Charlie chuckled, "I'll try not too. Can't promise anything though, the dragons can be feisty ones"

Hermione nodded, chewing the bottom of her lip and squeezing the letter tightly in her hands. Charlie didn't miss a beat

"Are you okay Hermione?"

She nodded but didn't say anything for a moment or two, she sighed and leaned against the wall. Handing the letter over to him and letting him read it quickly. "I've been owling with Professor McGonagall, for a while actually. You know after the War we didn't go back to Hogwarts to finish our 8th year. I've always regretted that, Hogwarts was always my second home and I miss it terribly. Well anyway, McGonagall owled me to let me know that a few of the students from my year, who also didn't return after the War, were returning this year to finish off their studies. None of them chose to go down the Auror route that was pretty much fed to us on a silver spoon" Hermione sighed bitterly, when they had gotten offered Auror jobs straight after Voldemort was defeated she hadn't taken too well to it, although she knew it came from a good place, she felt like the Ministry just wanted to have the Golden Trio in their ranks for good publicity. And she felt like she hadn't truly earned the right to become an Auror, firstly you had to go through a rigorous training program before starting at the bottom of the program, it would take you a few years to work up the ladder and even get a Field Auror position, so she had felt like that had been a slap in the face to the people who had gone through that training and earned their position. She hadn't.

And she wanted to earn herself a job, one where she knows she would be happy and would exceed herself. And truth be told, Hermione didn't want to catch any more dark Wizards. She had enough of that after being on the run for months during their Horcrux hunt.

Charlie re-read the letter again, his mind going fuzzy at the information she was giving him. His heart clenching at the realisation that she wouldn't be here, and he wouldn't be able to visit her as often as he would like. But there was always a chance that Hermione could have said no to McGonagall's request to return, but he knew that was a long shot.

"So?"

"So" Hermione gave him another sad smile. "McGonagall has offered me to return too. But for me as I didn't even complete my seventh year, I would be completing both seventh and eighth year along with a few other who are either repeating because they would like too or they want to spend another two years at Hogwarts. So for two years I'll be back at Hogwarts"

Charlie nodded, feeling a lump in the back of his throat which he had to push away, it wasn't like she was going away forever. She would be back for the Holidays and if they got their Hogsmeade weekends he could always try to meet her during the weekend. Everything could work out.

"That sounds wonderful Hermione" Charlie smiled, flashing his teeth at her in a genuine and affectionate way. "I always knew you missed school too much" He chuckled, dodging her playful swat to his arm.

"Thank you Charlie, I haven't told anyone else. I wanted to tell you first before you went to the reserve" She smiled, taking back the letter from him. "Oh! And McGonagall has offered me the position of Head Girl. I thought she would have chosen one of the prefects from the new students but I'm not going to lie, I'm thrilled to be Head Girl"

"I'm sure you are" Charlie grinned and enveloped her in a tight embrace, he enjoyed how she felt in his arms, how she fit into his arms like a puzzle piece and he suddenly felt whole again. He didn't want that feeling to end. Hermione hugged him tightly back, the two falling into a nice silence before they broke apart.

"I also wanted to know if you would write to me Charlie? If it's not too much to ask" Hermione blushed, expecting him to say no, why would he want to write to his little brother's ex-girlfriend? But they had been getting along over the past few weeks after everything that had happened and if there was no one she would really get along with back at Hogwarts at least she knew she always had him to write to.

"Of course I will Hermione" Charlie smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I'll even send you my first letter this evening once I get to the reserve and get settled in. But I really must be going now. When do you leave for Hogwarts?"

Hermione smirked and shook her head, "Charlie, do you really have to ask that question? It's September 1st as always. Two weeks from today so I'll be needing to go to Diagon Alley shortly to get my supplies and such"

"Sorry, it's been that long such I went to Hogwarts. I couldn't remember" Charlie laughed in embarrassment but picked up his rucksack from the floor and swung it over his shoulders. "I'll write to you Hermione, this isn't goodbye. Only a see you soon"

Hermione smiled, her heart warming at his words. "See you soon Charlie"

"See you soon Hermione"

With that, Charlie stepped through the green flames and disappeared into fireplace. Hermione watched as the flames settled down and she smiled, she had been so embarrassed to ask him to write to her, but now she glad she had. She just hoped that he would keep to his word otherwise she wouldn't know what to do.


	10. The First Letter

Charlie kept true to his word, once he had settled in at the reserve and had unpacked his things he sat down at the oak desk in his bedroom and tried to write his first letter to Hermione. But as he brought his quill to the page all words disappeared, he had no idea how to phrase what he wanted to say. Fear and worry grew in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Hermione going back to Hogwarts, he knew he shouldn't be worried. Hermione was the brightest witch of her age and also one of the Golden Trio after all, if anyone could handle themselves it would be her.

What he was worried about though was if Hermione met someone else; granted he hadn't told her how he felt and she hadn't mentioned anything about her feelings towards him either so he couldn't really stop her if she wanted to. Charlie just hoped she didn't, she was going to be there for 2 years and he just hoped that he could always be there for her.

Charlie pursed his lips before inspiration struck him, he grabbed a book from his book shelf to include in the letter and began to write.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I'm at the reserve now, I've settled in to my flat and for now everything is quiet on the reserve. It's a lot different than Romania at the moment, I think that's because of the weather and because there's no dragons here at the moment. The reserve doesn't open for another week so for now we have peace and quiet before the real fun begins._

_This may be brazen of me to say but I miss you. I miss hearing your laugh and I miss spending time with you being able to talk about anything. I've really appreciated your company this past while and you really are great company. Thanks for keeping this old bloke on his toes and entertained! Whenever we finally see each other again you'll have to teach us Weasley's some more of those muggle games you like to play._

_I've also attached a surprise with your letter, think of it as parting and good luck gift for your return to Hogwarts, plus I don't think you may have read this one. It's the encyclopedia of Dragons. I'm sorry if it bores you but I do recall finding you reading a dragon book during the summer so I thought I would add one to your collection._

_You're going to do wonderful at Hogwarts and they're very lucky that you accepted their offer to come back. You're also going to make a brilliant Head Girl. Just try not to dock too many points now, especially from Ginny, she's the only Weasley at Hogwarts now and both Fred and George have taught her well, she has to live up to her reputation._

_I eagerly await your response,_

_Charlie_

\--------

After Charlie had left Hermione had tried to busy herself with mundane tasks, but nothing seemed able to take her mind off the second eldest Weasley. She was worried knowing that he was back in the firing line, quite literally too. Although she knew that Charlie knew what he was doing, he was an expert after all, she couldn't help the fear that was pooling in the bottom of her stomach. Dragon Keeping was probably, if not one of the most dangerous jobs in the Wizarding world and now that she had developed feelings for Charlie her fear being intensified.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find a brown, smart looking Owl perched on the window sill in Ginny's bedroom while she was getting ready for bed. "Thank you" She smiled and stroked the Owl affectionately, making sure to give it some treats before taking the letter and large package off it in case of getting nipped.

As the Owl flew off back into the night Hermione opened the letter, a sudden warm fuzzy feeling spreading through her body as she read and reread Charlie's words. He certainly had a way with words, it would be interesting conversing with him now through letters rather than face to face. Hermione quickly checked the time on her watch, it was nearing 11pm, too late to reply to his letter now so she made a mental note to write a reply to him in the morning before she headed off to Diagon Alley.

The big surprise though was the book that had been accompanied with the letter, she had read many Wizarding books since she had started at Hogwarts but she hadn't seen one that looked this magical before. It was a blood red book that seemed to be covered in either dragon hide or dragon scales as when light hit it at a certain angle you could see the grooves and different textures. Charlie had been right of course, she was going to love reading this book and it was going to be one of her favourites.

She tucked the letter back into the envelope and slipped it into her extendable bag before climbing into bed and getting comfortable under the sheets. It didn't take her too long to drift off, the words of Charlie's words still swirling in her mind.

\----------

The next morning Hermione woke up early, she was eager to write her reply to Charlie and doing so while the house was quiet was the best time so no one would question her. She quickly grabbed her quill, ink and parchment before disappearing downstairs, taking place by the fireplace and curling up in the chair as she begun to write.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I wish you could see how delighted I was to receive your letter last night, the owl who delivered it was quite lovely too! Was it one from the reserve or your own? It seemed quite friendly too and wasn't impatient while I got it some treats, unlike Hedwig who if you don't have treats there and then tends to nip you quite quickly._

_Thank you for the lovely words, I'm glad for now that you have some time to yourself before the dragons are brought in, I'm sure once they're there it will take them some time to get used to the new enclosure. Hopefully they won't be too vicious, I wouldn't want you getting hurt._

_I don't find it brazen at all. I find it rather touching and comforting to know that you're missing me just as much as I'm missing you. The Burrow seems to be a lot quieter now that you've gone, your Mother is certainly still getting used to it, she's been very quiet since you've gone but it's no different to when you were working in Romania and I'm sure once she realises that you're still in England it will soften the blow a bit._

_Charlie Weasley you have certainly taken me by surprise, thank you very much for the book you've sent me. I don't think it's boring it all, I love finding new reading material especially if it's about a subject I don't know a lot about. I'm going to love getting to read about the different species and varieties of Dragon and the book itself is gorgeous! What's the cover made of? Is it dragon hide or dragon scales? I'm surprised at how soft it feels to touch even though it looks rough, does that make sense?_

_Sorry if this letter is quite long, I tend to ramble when I'm excited. I look forward to our next correspondence. I'm off to Diagon Alley today to get my books and ingredients for Hogwarts, it feels strange to be going back after the War. But i'm also looking forward to it, I couldn't imagine me not finishing my education at some point and with you going back off on your dragon adventures I thought it was about the right time that I took the leap and dove back into what I enjoy most: learning._

_I hope your first morning on the reserve is going well as you learn the ropes again so to speak. I'll let you know how my trip goes during my next letter._

_Just as eagerly awaiting your response,_

_Hermione_

Hermione proof read her letter and after being satisfied that there were no grammar errors she used Errol to send her letter to Charlie, she made sure to give him some treats for the journey too to sustain him. After she watched Errol fly off into the morning sun, she retreated back to the bedroom to get ready for her day of shopping at Diagon Alley with Ginny.

 


End file.
